Pedro's Drag Race: Season 1
Voltar ao Início A primeira temporada do Pedro's Drag Race, popularmente conhecida como "A Temporada da Rainha Original", teve sua estréia no dia 05 de março de 2019. Nessa primeira temporada, apenas 10 queens foram selecionadas para competir pela coroa e o título de "America's Next Drag Superstar". A música tema da temporada e das runways foi "Champion", da Rupaul. No final da temporada, A'Keria Chanel Davenport foi coroada vencedora, com Shuga Cain sendo runner-up. Além disso, Yvie Oddly foi coroada Miss congeniality. Season 2 Histórico da Season: Episódio 1 "Chorar por você? Que nada, eu quero é a minha coroa!" No primeiro episódio da temporada, as queens são desafiadas a mostrarem seu melhor estilo drag no maxi challenge. Soju conseguiu surpreender os jurados com seu look inspirado na cultura coreana, e com isso levou o primeiro win da temporada. Plastique Tiara e A'Keria Chanel Davenport mostraram looks diversificados e conseguiram alcançar o top da semana, mas não venceram. Enquanto isso, Silky, Shuga e Scarlet estavam no bottom 3, mas Silky foi salva no último momento. Após a dublagem de "Believe", da Cher, Scarlet Envy foi a primeira a dar sashay away na temporada, dando mais uma chance à Shuga Cain. Episódio 2 "Do topo ao bottom, do bottom ao topo!" O desafio principal da semana consistia em uma atuação de paródia sobre o filme "Mean Girls". O tema da runway foi signos. Shuga Cain mandou ver nesse episódio e conseguiu sua primeira vitória. Porém, as notícias eram péssimas para Plastique Tiara e Soju, pois elas ficaram no bottom. Após a dublagem de "Man! I Feel Like a Woman", da Shania Twain, Soju levou a pior e deu sashay away na competição. Episódio 3 "Minha favorita foi eliminada? NÃO!" Em um desafio de roast, onde as queens deveriam gongar as outras participantes, Honey Davenport se sobressaiu e venceu o desafio principal. Por outro lado, nem a runway com tema de gelo conseguiu salvar Ariel Versace e Yvie Oddly, e ambas caíram no bottom. Após a dublagem de "Girl's Just Want To Have Fun", da Cyndi Lauper, Ariel Versace foi a terceira a dar sashay na temporada, porém sua jornada não tinha encerrado ainda, visto que era uma das prioridades para retornar em um all stars ou second chances. Episódio 4 "Finalmente a tagarela foi eliminada, eu não aguentava mais!" No desafio principal, as queens enfrentaram o Snatch Game e a runway de desenhos. A'Keria Chanel Davenport venceu o desafio e Silky e Nina West formaram o bottom 2 da semana. Após a dublagem de "La Isla Bonita", da Madonna, Silky Nutmeg Ganache levou sashay away. Silky teve um posicionamento forte na temporada e muitas queens ficaram irritadas com isso durante o jogo. Episódio 5 "Oddly termos, nós entendemos!" No desafio principal, as queens deveriam performar uma música de autoria própria junto com uma coreografia e um vestido de gala na runway. Shuga Cain conquistou o seu segundo win da temporada, enquanto A'Keria Chanel Davenport e Yvie Oddly formaram o bottom 2. Após a dublagem de "I Will Survive", da Gloria Gaynor, Yvie Oddly deu adeus ao jogo e levou sashay away. Episódio 6 "I Will Survive the ball pré-histórico, porém depende." No desafio principal, as queens enfrentaram o ball pré-histórico, com as categorias: Idade da pedra, dos metais e período jurássico. A'Keria Chanel Davenport conquistou seu segundo win, e Shuga e Honey dublaram "Dancing Queen", do Abba, e Honey Davenport deu sashay away. Episódio 7 "Mamma Mia!" Após o top 4 escrever o seus versos para um nova música popular e participarem de uma runway intergalática, A'Keria Chanel Davenport conquistou seu terceiro win e mandou Shuga e Plastique para o último bottom da temporada. Após a dublagem de "Mamma Mia", do Abba, Plastique Tiara deu sashay away. Plastique foi uma das queens mais esperadas da temporada, entretanto encontrou dificuldades para se mostrar na competição, e foi eliminada sem conquistar nenhuma vitória na temporada. Episódio 8 "Linha de chegada, bebês!" Após uma última runway com o tema best drag de sua escolha, o top 3: Nina West, Shuga Cain e A'Keria Chanel Davenport falou sobre o porque mereciam vencer a temporada. Depois dos discursos, foi anunciado que Nina West não seguiria até o top 2, pois ela tinha um histórico inferior as outras duas participantes. Episódio 9 (Finale) "She is a winner, baby!" No final da temporada, Shuga Cain e A'Keria Chanel Davenport dublaram o tema da temporada "Champion", da Rupaul, e após a dublagem final, A'Keria Chanel Davenport derrotou Shuga Cain e foi coroada a primeira Winner of Pedro's Drag Race, e como muitos costumam chamar: a vencedora original. Episódio 10 (Reunion) "Vamos lavar a roupa suja, meu bem!" Na reunião, as queens comentaram sobre o comportamento irritante de Silky durante o tempo que ela esteve no jogo. Ela se defendeu afirmando que aquele era o jeito dela e pediu desculpas por isso, porém afirmou também que não mudaria por ninguém. Plastique comentou sobre seu desempenho na competição e disse que faria várias coisas diferentes em outra oportunidade, visto que o medo que ela tinha prejudicou ela na competição. Ariel e Yvie comentaram sobre o apoio dos fãs e disseram que estavam animadas para competir em outras temporadas, caso fossem convidadas. Shuga comentou sua trajetória e disse estar orgulhosa, mesmo tendo perdido. A'Keria Chanel Davenport comentou que não esperava ter vencido a temporada, porém afirmou que tinha entrado para jogar sem nada a perder, e acredita que isso fez ela levar o a coroa. As outras queens tiveram menos tempo de conversa. No final da reunião, as participantes votaram e elegeram Yvie Oddly como a primeira Miss Simpatia da franquia.